Lethal
by SHADO Commander
Summary: Kim and Dr. Director are forced to confront a nightmarish new weapon.  Sort of a follow-up to "AND THE BAD NEWS IS.  Warning - There's a good reason for the "M" on this one.


I had several people ask if I was going to do another chapter or a sequel to AND THE BAD NEWS IS. I really hadn't planned on it, but while running Possible scenarios over in my mind, something so horrifically wrong occurred to me that I couldn't help myself…

Legal disclaimers: Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Doctor Director and all other characters are the creations of Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley, and those names are all trademarks of the Disney media organizations. Although use in this context is probably considered fair under parody law, just in case: this work was not created for profit, no money changed hands etc. Also, this story takes place at a time at which all characters shown should be considered to be over the legal age of 18. Finally, I take NO responsibility for any mental trauma that may be incurred as a result of reading this. You have been warned.

Lethal

By SHADO Commander

"Oh my Gawd," Kim Possible finally stuttered, her body still retching violently as she held her head over the nearly overflowing toilet. Her vision was blurred, her teeth chattered and her entire body ached from the force of the brutal spasms that had reduced her world-class athlete body to a quivering mass of tortured flesh.

She'd peed herself too. And she was the one who'd TAKEN the antidote.

"Gawd," she repeated, pulling off one shoe (it was the nearest available heavy object) and flinging it back into the other room where there was a blissful crash and the cessation of that SOUND.

After taking a long moment to recover, she drew one arm back across her drool and puke encrusted chin, then weakly crawled on all fours out of the bathroom.

Ron and Rufus were both still passed out on the floor. At least they'd only lasted a few seconds… maybe they would be spared at least some of the horrors she had just endured. Grasping around, she finally found her Kimmunicator under the corner of the sofa, where it must have rolled after she'd dropped it as she fled.

Taking a deep breath, she hit the "redial" button with a trembling finger.

"Now do you see?" Dr. Director's one-eyed visage appeared, looking back at her with one haunted eye that belied the fact that she, too, had seen IT.

"That… that was EVIL," Kim finally managed to spit out, shaken to her very core by what she'd seen.

"Yes," Dr. Director responded gravely. "And you'd taken the sense-deadening injection first. An unprotected human is usually rendered unconscious within two seconds… as your two teammates have discovered."

"Mercifully," the head of Global Justice continued, responding automatically to the worried look on Kim's face. "The shock to the central nervous system is so severe the average mind simply rewrites itself, causing what seems to be a permanent state of amnesia that blots out the prior two hours from memory."

"Which conveniently means that no one ever remembers what caused the blackout in the first place," Kim thought out loud. "Diabolical."

"Yes," Betty Director's face was grim. "If there hadn't already been half a dozen cases where the victims' hearts simply stopped beating, we wouldn't even have been aware of the plot. As it is, we took some serious hits within GJ as we tried to find something that would counter the effects. Will Du may never recover."

"And a direct injection straight to the heart, like I took," Kim nodded, rubbing the bruise welling between her breasts, "Isn't going to be an effective way of protecting the general population. Any place they can broadcast a signal, they can take out a huge percentage of the populace almost instantaneously, and those who happen to be protected from the initial exposure will be taken down as soon as they try to find out what's happened to everyone else."

"Exactly," The Director confirmed. "That's why we've made this exception to standard GJ policy, Kim. We HAVE to stop this nightmare before they can stage a full scale attack. In order to protect our country, our entire way of life, we… YOU have to take them out and destroy this evil. Even if it means the use of lethal force."

Kim Possible, the girl who could do anything, didn't even hesitate to nod in agreement. Some things, she knew, were too simply big, too monstrous to let something like a vow to never take a life stand in the way of stopping them. She hoped she wouldn't have to kill… but if that was the only way to stop this nightmare, she would.

Meanwhile, a thousand miles away, Duff Killigan smiled broadly as he set up the device and winked at his partner in crime.

"Ready for another round, lassie?" He purred, smiling at the naked DNAmy as she looked up at him from their well tossed bed.

"Ready and willing," she cooed, spreading her legs invitingly.

With an evil laugh, Duff pressed the record button on the camcorder and rose to the task ahead of him.

"I do wonder though," He muttered as their great flabby bodies met with a sound like garbage bags of oatmeal being hit with a rubber-bladed fan, "Why we haven't had a response from the video company about that FIRST amateur video we submitted?"

"Probably just jealous," Amy grinned, licking out the inside of her lover's nose and then moving on to the SERIOUS foreplay. "Pass me the blue cheese."

The end… please, God, let it be the end…


End file.
